Pari, vacances et amour
by Tess Queen
Summary: Pendant les vacances de Pâques, ceux qui sont restés à Poudlard ne savent pas comment s’occuper. Un petit match de quidditch amical ça vous dit? Surtout quand les enjeux sont... Importants... SLASH HARRY/CÉDRIC


Titre: Pari, vacances et amour

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Couples: Harry/Cédric

Rating: K+

Chronologie: Se situe dans le tome 4, Harry Potter et la coupe de feu

Dislcaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais pas d'argent, pis je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir aucun des acteurs que je veux en un claquement de doigts :'( Dommage Robert Pattinson me plairait énormément!

Notes: On peut dire que c'est un genre de AU parce que je ne fais pas référence au tournoi des trois sorciers, je feel pour quelque chose de sweet pis j'ai pas envie de trouver une raison pour sauver la vie de Cédric. Par contre le bal de noël a bel et bien eu lieu, comme si ça avait été une fête habituelle à Poudlard. Voldemort est déjà de retour aussi même si ce n'est pas d'une importance capitale.

Résumé: Pendant les vacances de Pâques, ceux qui sont restés à Poudlard ne savent pas comment s'occuper. Un petit match de quidditch amical ça vous dit? Surtout quand les enjeux sont... Importants...

0o0o0o0o0

_Il y a un bruit qui court_

_Que je serais tombé en amour_

_Évitant les détours_

_J'te ferai la basse cour_

_Le monde peut bien sauter_

_Moi je vais fondre à coté de toi_

_Je me fous de ce qu'ils vont penser_

_Je ferai un homme de moi _

_Le bruit qui court, Kaïn_

0o0o0o0o0

Jour 1

Harry et Ron traînaient tous les deux dans la Grande Salle, s'emmerdant ferme. Hermione, elle, étudiait en jetant un regard réprobateur aux deux garçons improductifs et qui ne faisait rien de leur dix doigts. Les vacances de Pâques sont toujours les plus ennuyantes, il n'y avait jamais rien à faire et contrairement à Noël, il n'y avait pas cette magie dans l'air qui vous remplissait d'une joie sans bornes.

C'est donc avec un air morose qu'ils virent Cédric arriver vers eux, sa bonne humeur irradiant de tout son être comme à son habitude.

C- Hey salut les gars! Tout le monde à l'air de s'ennuyer aujourd'hui! Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire une petite partie de quidditch amicale? Au moins ça passerait le temps.

H- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, en plus il fait beau dehors.

R- Tu es sure qu'on réussira à faire une partie amicale?

C- En fait j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait carrément mélangés toutes les maisons, pour pas qu'il y ai trop d'esprit de compétition et que certains ai envie d'envoyer les cognards un peu trop fort sur les autres.

R- Mouais ok... Ça a l'air de se tenir... Mais ça veut dire aussi qu'on devra inviter des Serpentards...

H- Esprit de camaraderie oblige...

C- Si ils deviennent vraiment trop chiants on aura qu'à leur dirent de s'en aller, mais c'est vrai qu'on doit quand même essayer. Malefoy est ici et si on le laisse en dehors de ça on a pas fini d'en entendre parler... Tu viens jouer Hermione?

He- Je ne suis pas très douée dès que mes pieds ne touche plus le sol mais je veux bien venir vous regardez jouer. Je vais aller chercher Ginny et voir si elle veut venir.

C- Cool, ils nous manquent encore des joueurs donc si vous voulez demander dans votre maison allez y, on se retrouve sur le terrain dans trente minutes.

H- Ok à tout à l'heure Cédric!

Se sentant déjà de meilleure humeur les deux garçons, suivis de Hermione, montèrent dans leur salle commune pour trouver des volontaires pour la partie.

R- Voila enfin l'occasion de te venger de lui Harry! Tu vas pouvoir montrer que tu es meilleur attrapeur que lui! Et en plus il est sorti avec Cho.

H- Je m'en fiches qu'il soit sorti avec Cho, je n'arrives pas à croire moi-même qu'elle ai pu me plaire. Et puis il a rompu.

R- Il t'a volé une fille Harry peut importe qu'elle te plaise ou non maintenant, il te la prise sous le nez, tu doit riposter mon vieux! Et puis en plus qui te dit que c'est lui qui a rompu?

He- C'est lui qui a rompu, Cho était dévastée.

R- Pourquoi il a rompu avec elle?

He- Vous n'avez pas entendu parler des rumeurs?

H- Qu'elles rumeurs?

He- Eh bien rien n'est vraiment officiel mais disons que les rumeurs sur l'homosexualité de Cédric sont de plus en plus persistantes, et il ne les déments pas.

R- Tu veux rire??? Cédric est gay?

He- Apparemment oui, ce serait même la raison de sa rupture avec Cho. On dit qu'il est amoureux, d'un garçon de l'école. On ne sait pas qui évidemment... Mais j'ai ma petite idée sur son identité...

H- C'est qui d'après toi?

He- Si Cédric préfère garder ça pour lui alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais...

R- Mais c'est juste une idée, tu n'en es même pas sûre!

He- Au contraire je crois que j'ai mis en plein dans le mille et je ne veux pas que le béguin de Cédric soit connu de toute l'école. En particulier de vous.

R- Mais on est tes meilleurs amis!

He- Justement.

Sur ce elle se dirigea vers Ginny pour lui proposer de venir voir le match.

R- Comment elle fait pour toujours tout savoir...

H- Je n'en ai aucune idée Ron...

0o0o0o0o0

Seamus et Dean voulait bien se joindre au groupe pour une petite partie de quidditch. Neville lui les suivit mais décida de seulement regarder, voulant causer le moins possibles de blessures aux autres joueurs et à lui-même. Le groupe, suivit des 2 filles, allèrent à la rencontre de Cédric qui discutait en compagnie de quelques personnes. Luna était assise dans les gradins, prête à regarder le match. Neville, Hermione et Ginny allèrent la rejoindre.

R- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy?

D- J'avais le choix de me joindre à votre joyeuse petite bande ou de passer l'après midi avec Pansy... Le choix fut relativement facile.

C- Super vous avez amenés 2 joueurs de plus, il en manque quand même un.

T- Je joue moi aussi.

Tess était elle aussi une élève de Pousouffle, petite, cheveux blonds bouclés, yeux bleus clairs, couleur du ciel en plein été et surtout très belle mais de parents moldus. Draco la regarda avec dédain. Mais c'est Seamus qui parla.

S- Tu en es... Euh... Bien sure?

T- Ouais pourquoi?

S- Ben... Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'y a... Que des garçons?

T- Et alors?

S- Ben tu es une fille...

T- Je repose la question... Et alors?

S- Tu pourrais être disons... Blessée?

T- Tu insinues que les filles ne peuvent pas jouer au quidditch?

S- C'est pas ça c'est que...

D- C'est que tu es dans la cours des grands là punaise et que ça serais _tellement dommage_ que ta pauvre petite personne se retrouve blessée durant le match.

T- Il ne m'a pas vraiment appelée punaise là??? Si??? Non mais pour qui tu te prend Malefoy, tu sauras que je te met la pâtée de ta vie quand tu veux!

D- Parles moi sur un autre ton espèce de sale sang de bo...

C- OK ON SE CALME LÀ!!! Pour votre information les gars je vous conseillerais fortement de pas sous-estimer Tess, c'est une joueuse redoutable, et elle est bien meilleure que plusieurs d'entre vous et Malefoy si tu es ici pour insulter les joueurs tu fous le camp compris?

D- Très bien, mais si elle est si douée pourquoi on monterais pas les enchères?

C- Que veux tu dire?

D- Je sais que vous tenez à jouer comme si on était tous la super équipe de l'amitié mais on sait tous que c'est pas ça, alors pourquoi ne pas mettre un peu de piquant pour l'issu du match?

H- Tu penses à quoi au juste?

D- Hey, vous Gryffondor qui vous vous vanter toujours d'être meilleurs que les autres trouvez l'enjeu du pari!

R- Si tu es incapable de trouver une idée ferme là Malefoy!

D- Ouais c'est ça comme si j'allais faire tout ce que tu demandes!

S- Oui exactement!

Groupe- Quoi?!?

S- Ouais c'est super comme idée! Il reste encore 5 jours aux vacances, les membres de l'équipe perdante devront faire tous ce que les membres de l'équipe gagnante veulent pendant ces 5 jours.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Tess.

S- Sous certaines réserves bien sur... Un membre de l'équipe perdante pour un membre de la gagnante un genre d'esclave personnel, l'école est pratiquement vide, les perdants ne risquent pas grande humiliation...

C- Mouais, ça me va... Tous le monde est d'accord?

Le groupe acquiesça.

C- Ok... Comment on forme les équipes?

S- Je propose de faire 2 capitaines, ils choisissent tour à tour les membres de leur équipe selon le poste. Je vote pour Harry et Cédric, comme il sont tous les 2 attrapeurs c'est équilibré des deux cotés.

R- Ouais bonne idée, et comme ça on va peut-être éviter le carnage.

Il lança un regard noir à Malefoy qui le lui rendit de toute la force de son être.

Seamus sorti une mornille de sa poche et la lança avant de la plaquée sur le dessus de sa main.

S- Harry pile ou face?

H- Pile

S- C'est face Cédric à toi le choix du premier batteur.

C- Goyle

S- Harry?

H- Fred

C- Crabbe

H- George

S- Ok maintenant les gardiens.

C- Malefoy

H- Ron

S- Et finalement les poursuiveurs.

C-... Clark

T- Quoi?!?

Cédric lui lança un regard d'excuse.

C- C'est vraiment un super poursuiveur...

T- Et c'est passé où les c'est une joueuse redoutable???

H- Si tu l'as prend pas Cédric alors moi si! Tess!

T- Tant pis pour toi Cédric! On va écraser ton équipe!

C- Eh merde c'était mon deuxième choix... Bon ben Seamus alors

S- C'est si bon de se sentir apprécié à sa juste valeur!

H- Dean

C- Lucas

H- Chase

S- Les équipes sont formées... Du coté de Cédric; Goyle, Crabbe, Malefoy, Clark, Lucas et moi-même. Chez Harry; Fred, George, Ron, Tess, Dean et Chase. Ok c'est parti.

T- Hey, quand on les aura battus vous me laissez Malefoy s'il vous plait?

R- Malefoy au service d'une fille de parents moldus? Qu'elle douce image à mon esprit...

0o0o0o0o0

Le match durait depuis maintenant une heure. Cédric avait raison pensa Harry, Tess était une excellente joueuse, dommage qu'elle soit à Poufsouffle sinon, avec elle dans leur équipe, Gryffondor serait devenus imbattables. Elle était rapide, précise et d'une grande agilité. Malheureusement Malefoy était lui aussi très doué devant les buts. L'équipe de Harry menait mais pas assez, si Cédric attrapait le vif d'or alors ils perdraient.

Alors qu'il regardait Tess faire un but particulièrement spectaculaire il vit un éclat doré passer devant ses yeux. Il pourchassa immédiatement le vif d'or, si vite qu'il faillit entrer en collision avec Cédric, qui avait vu la boule doré en même temps que lui. Tous deux pourchassait le vif d'or. Harry porta un bras en avant, Cédric ne suivit pas le mouvement. Harry l'observa quelques secondes, il paraissait totalement détendu, l'air de se foutre pas mal de l'issu du match. Harry sentit le léger mouvement de ralentissement de Cédric, l'éloigna d'un demi mètre du vif d'or. Mais pourquoi avait il ralentit à quelques centimètres de la victoire? _Quelques centimètres_, Harry regarda droit devant lui et mit que quelques secondes avant de refermer ses doigt sur la petite balle aux ailes battant furieusement dans le vide.

0o0o0o0o0

S- Super match tout le monde!!! Et je retire ce que j'ai dit Tess!! Tu étais... Wouah J' n'ai jamais vu ça! Alors qui appartient à qui?

Tess fit un grand sourire, un brin sadique.

T- Tu vas souffrir Malefoy...

Draco se renfrogna mais se plaça à coté de Tess sans discuter. Un pari était un pari, et en plus c'était son idée, il se serait bien foutu des claques pour ça d'ailleurs. Et puis mieux valait une sexy sang de bourbe que Pansy...

F et G- Nous on prend les gorilles!

R- Moi je prend Seamus, vu qu'on est dans le même dortoir ça sera plus pratique.

D- Je ne crois pas que tu es le droit de lui demander de faveur sexuelles Weasmoche!

T- Pendant ton esclavagisme tu appelleras Ron et Harry, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter compris? Ah et bien sur tu te dois de m'appeler maîtresse et tu dois être gentil et parler comme il faut à tout le monde sans les insulter.

Draco inspira longuement histoire de calmer la rage au vu de l'humiliation qu'il subissait. Ron lui avait un grand sourire sur son visage, très content de voir le pétage de plomb intérieur de Malefoy.

Chase- Moi je prend Clark pour les mêmes raisons que Ron et je n'ai moi non plus aucune envie de coucher avec lui tu sauras Malefoy.

Dean- Alors moi je vais prendre Lucas, un préfet comme esclave c'est pas très drôle... Je te le laisse Harry.

Cédric s'approcha de Harry. Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

C- Alors on dirait que tu es coincé avec moi...

H- Ouais c'est ça.

Harry partit en grande enjambée vers le château Cédric le regarda partir, confus. Ça lui déplaisait à ce point là?

0o0o0o0o0

Harry fulminait. Depuis le temps qu'il volait il savait reconnaître les mouvements de quelqu'un. Le ralentissement de Cédric n'était pas un accident, il avait fait exprès de s'arrêter. Pourquoi avait il laisser gagner Harry? Le croyait il donc incapable de gagner la partie par ses propres moyens? Soudain la galanterie naturelle de Cédric ne parut plus aussi noble aux yeux de Harry.

H- CRÉTIN DE POUFSOUFFLE!

R- Hé ho! Calme toi Harry et soit content un peu! On a gagné! Malefoy va devoir se plier à toutes les volontés de Tess, tu as eu ta revanche sur Cédric et en plus lui aussi devra être aux petits soins pour toi! Profite un peu!

H- Revanche mon oeil...

Harry était toujours furieux. Pour qui il se prenait ce Diggory pour se savoir suffisamment doué et se sentir obligé de laisser gagner l'autre équipe.

H- Je vais marcher un peu...

R- Ok comme tu veux, mais arrête de te biler ça sert à rien, savoure ta victoire mon pote, d'ailleurs Seamus, va me chercher une limonade!

Seamus rit et s'inclina bien bas.

S- Bien sur, maître!

0o0o0o0o0

Harry se promenait un peu partout dans l'école, tentant de calmer sa colère. Il savait que sa réaction était puérile et qu'il devrait plutôt en profiter pour faire faire des débilités à Cédric mais il ne pouvait se calmer. Si Cédric le prenait pour un pauvre gamin incapable d'être à sa hauteur il avait tort! Il entendit soudain des voix.

D- Puis je retourner dans ma maison maintenant... Maîtresse?

T- Non juste avant je veux que tu ailles un peu aider les elfes de maisons avec la vaisselle, ça serait tellement gentil de ta part...

D- C'est une blague?

T- Bien sur que non... Salut Harry!

Elle jeta un regard à Draco. Celui ci pris encore une fois une profonde inspiration.

D- Mr Potter...

T- Désolé on doit te laisser Draco doit aller aider un peu les elfes, mais va donc dans le coin de notre dortoir, Cédric te cherche partout.

Harry grogna comme réponse et fit demi tour. Il allait arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame quand il vit Cédric appuyé nonchalamment sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

C- Harry! Salut! Tes copains m'ont dit que tu étais parti marcher un peu, j'ai décidé d'attendre ici.

Harry passa devant lui sans le regarder, n'ayant pas du tout envie de parler à Cédric pour le moment. Mais Cédric ne se laissa pas démonter, il prit Harry par le bras le forçant à le regarder.

C- Je sais que le pari de Malefoy est débile mais qu'est ce qui te prend? Je croyais qu'on étais amis toi et moi pourquoi ça te met tellement en colère?

H- Oui, en effet je croyais qu'on était amis! Alors pourquoi à tu fais exprès de perdre le match? Tu crois que je suis un attrapeur tellement nul que je ne pourrais pas avoir gagner tout seul c'est ça? Ah et puis laisse tomber! Je m'en fous du pari stupide de Malefoy, je veux pas te voir, fout moi la paix!

Cédric lâcha subitement Harry comme si la peau de celui ci l'avait brûlé.

C- Je... J'ai cru te faire plaisir, je croyais que tu serais content de gagner le match... Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de la peine, au contraire... Ça me fait plaisir quand tu es heureux, j'aime bien te voir sourire...

Et sur un dernier regard peiné Cédric parti.

Harry se sentit immédiatement coupable et voulu dire à Cédric qu'il était désolé. Mais le temps qu'il sorte de sa torpeur Cédric n'était plus là. Harry monta à sa chambre et sans un mot pour ses camarades il monta dans sa chambre et glissa dans son lit.

Cette nuit là il rêva d'une paire de yeux gris pleins de tristesse et il réentendit les paroles d'Hermione.

_Eh bien rien n'est vraiment officiel mais disons que les rumeurs sur l'homosexualité de Cédric sont de plus en plus persistantes, et il ne les déments pas. On dit qu'il est amoureux, d'un garçon de l'école. _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et en sueurs. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre sa respiration.

_Ça me fait plaisir quand tu es heureux, j'aime bien te voir sourire..._

Harry se sentit vraiment con sur ce coup là.

0o0o0o0o0

Jour 2

Harry tournait comme un lion dans sa cage. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête les yeux pleins de douleurs de Cédric quand il lui avait dit de déguerpir. Il sentit à nouveau son coeur se serrer à cette pensée, il avait été tellement injuste. Il n'avait même pas penser à la version de Cédric dans cette histoire, il aurait du se douter qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté ni coup bas dans cet acte, Cédric en était incapable. N'avait t'il pas essayer d'annuler le match l'année dernière, même si il avait gagné, dès qu'il avait su que Harry était tombé de son balai à cause des détraqueurs?

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant? Premièrement il devait des excuses à Cédric, mais comment faire? Si il en avait parlé autour de lui Harry ne pourrait pas l'approcher à moins de 15 mètres, de toutes les qualités des Poufsouffle la plus importante était la loyauté, les Poufsouffle étaient très protecteurs envers les leurs et ils lui en voudraient d'avoir blessé leur préfet.

Et puis il y avait l'autre truc. Bien qu'il ne fût pas certain, mais si il avait blessé Cédric à ce point, c'est qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose en dessous de ça. Il allait demander à Hermione quand Seamus débarqua.

S- Désolé de te déranger Harry mais Tess vient de débarquer, elle est vraiment furieuse et elle veut te parler... Je la fais entrer?

H- J'ai comme une petite idée de ce quoi elle veut me parler, allez fait la entrer autant en finir.

Dix secondes après le départ de Seamus une tornade blonde entra dans le dortoir.

T- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT???

H- Je n'ai pas voulu... J'ai cru que...

T- JE M'EN FOU DE CE QUE TU AS CRU!!! Cédric s'est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis hier et il refuse de parler à qui que ce soit, et ça juste après être venu te voir! Alors?

H- Je te jures que je voulais pas lui faire du mal, il nous a laissé gagner hier et j'ai bêtement cru qu'il l'avait fait parce que il me croyait incapable de gagner et j'étais vraiment furax alors je lui ai dit de... De foutre le camp et que je ne voulais pas le voir... Écoutes, je te jure que je suis désolé...

T- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça Harry... Comment à tu pu croire une seule minute que Cédric te croyait inférieur à lui. Tout le monde sait qu'il te croit au contraire bien meilleur qu'il ne le sera jamais et que si il a gagné l'année dernière c'est uniquement à cause des détraqueurs. Il serait peut être temps que TU arrêtes de te sentir inférieur aux autres tout le temps, ai un peu confiance en toi et en tes moyens, qui sont d'ailleurs considérables...

H- Je...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, touché par la gentillesse de Tess.

T- Quatrième étage, il y a une porte en bois avec des lierres incrustées peintes en or, le mot de passe c'est émeraude...

Sur ce elle partit. Harry resta là quelques minutes. Il sentit du mouvement près de lui et regarda Hermione qui avait un air soucieux.

He- Ça va Harry?

H- Hermione... Le garçon... En fait... Tu sais... Cédric... C'est moi?

He- Je croit que oui, bien sur je n'ai pas la confirmation mais les autres sont aveugles. Il suffit de le regarder un tout petit peu pour voir que tu lui plait. Tu verrais les regards qu'il te lance.

Elle fit un petit sourire à Harry et partit. Celui ci se laissa encore tomber dans son lit.

_Le mot de passe c'est émeraude._ Comme la couleur de ses yeux.

Il avait mal dormi cette nuit et toutes les questions qu'il avait en tête ne suffirent pas à l'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil.

0o0o0o0o0

Il marchait tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard, c'était une journée chaude et le soleil était resplendissant. Harry se félicita de n'avoir pris aucune veste, le soleil réchauffant sa peau. Il continua à marcher sans but précis quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

C- Bonjour Harry...

Harry se retourna pour voir Cédric, tout sourire. Il portait un jeans et une chemise blanche partiellement ouverte, le soleil sur lui, il était absolument magnifique, comme à son habitude.

C- Tu sais que tu as remporté le pari, Harry...

À mesure que Cédric s'approcha, Harry sentait son esprit le quitter peu à peu. Quand Cédric ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de Harry, il posa une main sur son torse.

C- Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux...

Harry déglutit péniblement. Le désir qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Cédric n'obligeait en rien ses neurones à reprendre leur place d'origine.

H- Tout ce que je veux?

C- Tout ce que tu veux...

Et tandis que les lèvres de Cédric s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes, Harry ne réussissait plus à penser à quelque chose de censé.

Le baiser était doux. Harry s'accrocha au coup de Cédric et soupira d'aise. Les lèvres de Cédric goûtait le caramel, c'était normal qu'on baiser goûte si bon?

Les mains bien accrochée aux hanches de Harry, Cédric approfondi le baiser. Harry senti la main de Cédric se promener dans son dos et il se cambra un peu plus contre le torse de Cédric.

S- Harry?

Seamus, pourquoi Seamus venait il le déranger dans un moment pareil? Ne voyait il pas qu'il était... Occupé?

S- Hé ho Harry!

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Seamus au dessus du sien.

S- Allez réveille toi! C'est l'heure du déjeuner.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mettant encore quelque secondes à émerger.

S- Allez, je te laisse quelques minutes pour... Te relaxer...

H- Hein?

S- Elle devait être vachement canon!

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et partit. Harry mit quelques temps à comprendre de quoi Seamus voulait parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un coup d'oeil au bas de pyjama qu'il portait encore et surtout sur la bosse visible qu'il y avait. Harry reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller et soupira.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant?

0o0o0o0o0

Jour 3

D'abord Harry devait absolument présenter ses excuses à Cédric. C'est avec cette idée en tête que Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Étant donné les vacances tout le monde était rassemblé en une seule table. Harry remarqua très vite que Cédric brillait par son absence et que comme il l'avait prévu, les Poufsouffles le regardèrent avec colère. Seule Tess ne faisait pas grand état de sa présence indésirable.

T- Draco, tu me coupe ma viande s'il te plait?

D- Bien sur maîtresse...

R- Tu l'as bien dressé dit donc!

T- Tu rigoles mais je suis passé à un cheveu de lui mettre une laisse, mais ça aurait été vraiment trop humiliant et comme il fait en plus de gros efforts...

Harry s'approcha de la table puis se ravisa, il prit deux assiettes, les remplies et quitta la Grande Salle. Il monta au quatrième et se mit à chercher la porte en bois avec des lierres or. Quand il l'eut trouvé il prononça le mot de passe et entra.

Une grande pièce très chaleureuse l'accueillit. Les murs jaunes, pas trop criard, apportait une réelle chaleur à la pièce, les meubles en bois massif étaient absolument magnifiques, de grandes fenêtres faisant entrer le soleil et donnant une vue imprenable sur le parc. La chambre était sobrement décorée, quelques affiches de groupes sorciers et moldus ainsi que certaines équipes de Quidditch ornaient les murs. Et au centre de la pièce trônait un immense lit baldaquin, recouvert de draps dorés et sur lequel Cédric était assis, faisant promener dans ses mains, ce qu'il semblait être à Harry, un vif d'or.

Cédric semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas entendu Harry entrer.

H- Cédric?

Entendant son nom, Cédric sursauta un petit peu, regardant Harry, eu une mine sombre et baissa les yeux.

C- Comment as tu fait pour entrer?

H- Tess m'a donné le mot de passe. Tu n'es pas venu au déjeuner, je t'ai apporté à manger.

C- Je n'ai pas faim.

Harry déposa les assiettes sur la table basse et s'assit sur le lit.

H- Il faut que je te parle.

C- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Harry déposa sa main sur celles de Cédric, l'obligeant à arrêter de jouer avec le vif d'or.

H- Si ça en a, je suis désolé Cédric, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi je...

C- Je sais ça Harry, j'ai su que tu étais désolé à la seconde où tu as dit ce que tu as dit.

Il soupira, libéra ses mains de celles de Harry et regarda le vif d'or au creux de sa main.

C- Difficile à croire qu'un si petit objet peu causer tant de problème... Écoutes Harry, je sais que tu es désolé, mais ça ne fait aucune différence...

H- Au contraire, ça peut faire toute la différence...

Cédric regarda Harry qui avait reposé sa main sur son bras. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Tess entra dans sa chambre.

T- Cédric! Il y a... Oups... Je dérange je crois...

C- Non ça va... Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

T- Crabbe et Goyle s'en prennent encore une fois à Neville, Draco à essayé de les arrêter mais ils disent qu'il est devenu l'ami des sang de bourbe et qu'ils ne l'écoutent plus, je ne trouve aucun professeur tu veux bien venir?

C- Ok j'arrive.

Il se tourna vers Harry l'air de chercher ses mots.

C- N'oublie pas le pari... Tu peux me demander... Tout ce que tu veux.

Il lui fit un petit sourire puis se dirigea vers la porte.

H- Cédric!

C- Oui?

H- Ce soir, à la tour d'astronomie. Vers 10 heures, ok?

C- Ok!

Il lui fit un autre sourire et cette fois ci suivit Tess pour de bon. Harry resta un instant assis sur le lit de Cédric, se demanda maintenant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à ce rendez-vous. _Rendez-vous. _Il avait besoin d'Hermione!

0o0o0o0o0

Sa garde robe au grand complet étalée sur le lit, Hermione la regardait avec un air concentré.

He- Je ne sais pas Harry... Je n'ai aucune notion pour la mode moi... C'est à Ginny que tu devrais demander conseil.

H- Ouais sauf qu'elle ne sait rien sur Cédric, sur moi, sur notre rendez-vous et que je ne sais pas si elle a encore un faible pour moi! Je ne voudrais pas la blesser en lui parlant de ça.

He- Je croit qu'elle a dépassé le stade où elle t'aimait bien Harry, en tout cas elle n'en parle plus depuis un bon petit bout de temps.

H- Tu es sure?

He- Je crois oui, et puis on peut lui révéler pour Cédric, elle sait garder un secret tu peux lui faire confiance.

H- Ok alors.

Hermione sortit et revient quelques instant plus tard avec Ginny.

He- Ok Ginny on a besoin de toi, mais on va devoir te révéler quelque chose que tu devras impérativement garder pour toi.

Gi- D'accord pas de problème.

H- Je.. J'ai... Euh... Besoin que tu m'aides à trouver une tenue... Pour... Un rendez-vous... Avec Cédric Diggory...

Ginny eut un regard étonné pendant quelques secondes, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage.

Gi- PAR MERLIN!!! C'est vraiment super! Tu as un rendez-vous avec _Cédric_. Tu as tellement de chance!!! Tu sais combien de filles tueraient pour être à ta place??? Raconte moi!!! Tu lui as demandé ou c'est lui? Comment ça se fait que vous ayez eu cette idée? C'est à cause du pari? Parce que d'ailleurs j'ai parié avec George que Draco et Tess allait finir ensemble, Fred est de mon avis mais on se doutait pas que... Enfin Cédric et toi... Mais c'est vraiment génial comme nouvelle! On commençait à se demander... Ben... Si tu allais finir par sortir avec quelqu'un... Mais CÉDRIC! Oh mon dieu ta tenue!!! On doit trouver ce que tu dois porter!!!

Sur ce elle se rua sur les vêtements, les lançant à droite et à gauche.

Gi- Peut-être... Hum non, pas assez romantique. Non... Ça c'est bien... Ark brûle moi cette horreur! Peut-être...

Et elle continua comme ça pour encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes jusqu'au résultat final. Un jeans noir et une chemise rouge foncé.

Gi- Par-fait! Tu seras tout beau là dedans!

Harry qui avait joué la poupée grandeur nature depuis vingt minutes fut soulagé.

H- Merci Ginny...

Gi- Pas de problème! Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour des amoureux!

Sur un dernier regard, l'air satisfaite d'elle même, elle repartie dans la salle commune.

H- Je crois en effet qu'elle se remettra que je ne sorte pas avec elle.

He- Je te l'avais dit! Et d'ailleurs je vais aller la contrôler, histoire qu'elle ne commence pas a préparé les cartons d'invitations pour votre mariage à toi et Cédric...

H- Je vais commencer par survivre à mon premier rendez-vous...

He- Ça sera très bien tu vas voir, tu vas t'en sortir, tu es adorable, beau, intelligent et drôle... Et en plus il a _déjà_ le béguin pour toi.

H- Justement si il se rendait compte que... Je n'en vaut pas la peine?

He- Harry arrêtes de t'inquiéter... Un tas de filles se meurent d'envie d'être ta copine, crois-moi quand je te dis que chez toi, il n'y a rien à rejeter.

H- Merci Hermione...

He- De rien... Bonne chance pour ce soir...

Harry lui jeta un petit sourire et se changea, posa sa tenue pour ce soir sur un cintre et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre, regardant le beau temps inhabituel pour l'Angleterre. Dans le parc il vit Draco le dos posé contre un arbre et Tess le dos poser contre son torse. Draco passait sa main dans les cheveux de Tess et tous deux riait. Ce pari avait vraiment réussi à certains... Harry espérait seulement que Draco ne ferait pas de mal à Tess.

C'est avec des papillons dans l'estomac qu'il se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Cédric était de retour et lui fit un sourire lumineux dès qu'il arriva à la table. Harry le lui rendit tout de suite. Les Poufsouffle était eux aussi de meilleure humeur depuis que Cédric avait quitté sa chambre et semblait heureux. Draco toujours assis à coté de Tess était en grande conversation avec Clark sur les différentes équipes de Quidditch et lesquelles était les meilleures. Pansy, assise à ses cotés affichait une mine sombre et elle jeta plusieurs regards furieux en direction de Tess. Neville venait tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie mais ne semblait pas de moins bonne humeur que d'habitude. Par contre Crabbe et Goyle étaient absent, ce dont Draco avait l'air de se foutre comme de sa première chemise.

Harry mangea tranquillement en jetant plusieurs fois des regards vers Cédric, et à chaque fois vit que Cédric avait lui aussi les yeux posés sur lui, ce qui le fit rougir à chaque fois. Hermione regardait leur petit numéro un sourire aux lèvres et Ginny affichait un air extatique, un mélange de bonne humeur du à l'amour qu'il y avait dans l'air et aussi un peu de je connais un truc que vous connaissez pas. Ron comme à son habitude s'empiffrait ne remarquant rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Fred et George eux observaient en long et large les moindres mouvements de Draco et Tess tentant de découvrir lequel des deux allait gagner le pari. Seamus se doutait que quelque chose se tramais mais n'étant pas plus curieux que ça se dit qu'il le saurait bien au moment venu. Soudain Luna parla un peu plus fort.

L- Vous sentez? Il y a de l'amour dans l'air...

Incroyable, pensa Harry. Luna ne connaissait pas la situation actuelle mais elle avait mis en plein dans le mile. Harry regarda une nouvelle fois Cédric qui lui faisait un sourire en coin et un clin d'oeil complice.

0o0o0o0o0

Après s'être habillé et avoir écouté toutes les recommandations de Ginny, Harry était monté dans la tour d'astronomie pour y attendre Cédric. Il tentait ne vain de contrôler sa nervosité. Des basilics? Pas de problème je m'en occupe! Un peut-être futur petit copain? Ah non là je sèche...

Comment allait il aborder le sujet? Encore avant hier il ne pensait pas à Cédric de cette façon... Il ne pensait pas aux _garçons_ de cette façon. Comment tout ça avait il pu changer si vite? Un seul rêve, si intense qu'il aurait pu jurer qu'il était réel. Jamais il n'avait senti ça pour quelqu'un avant, même pas Cho. Mais maintenant juste la pensée que Cédric serait bientôt là faisait battre le coeur de Harry plus vite.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement pour voir Cédric qui le regardait l'air penaud.

C- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

H- Oh non ça va... Je pensais à toi justement.

Cédric lui fit un grand sourire et le regarda l'air appréciateur.

C- Toi aussi tu as joué à la poupée grandeur nature tout l'après midi?

H- Ginny...

C- Tess... Mais au moins ça a le mérite d'être réussi, tu es très beau. Non pas que tu ne le sois pas déjà en toute circonstance.

H- Merci...

Harry rougit et regarda ses chaussures, pouvait il avoir l'air plus idiot que ça? Encore que quelques minutes, ensuite Cédric verrait que ce n'était qu'un gamin qui a un béguin ridicule pour lui, il se rendrait compte qu'il a fait une erreur, il s'en irait et Harry pourrait retourner dans son lit se rouler en boule et maudire sa pathétique existence.

C- Il ne te reste que deux jours au pari tu sais, tu ne veux pas en profiter?

H- Je peux de demander ce que je veux?

C- Bien sur.

H- Je veux que tu sois honnête alors. Pourquoi moi?

Cédric soupira. Il prit la main de Harry et l'invita à s'asseoir à coté de lui.

C- Je crois qu'en premier lieu tu te sous-estimes beaucoup trop, et ça me fait beaucoup de peine. Tu ne connais pas ta valeur, c'est triste, alors que si il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui mérites les honneurs et de se sentir bien dans sa peau c'est toi. Tu as participé à des aventures extraordinaire, et tu les as toutes affrontés avec un courage exceptionnel. Tu es loyal, gentil et tu es toujours prêt au sacrifice pour les autres. Je te trouvais déjà très attirant mais ce qui m'a vraiment fait accrocher c'est au bal de Noël. Ron était entrain de se disputer avec Hermione, ta cavalière t'avait abandonné et sa soeur aussi avait désertée la table. Tu étais là tout seul assis sur un banc et j'étais à l'autre bout de la salle. Cho me parlait mais je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle disait, trop absorbé par ton regard triste et perdu. Comme si tu savais que tu étais en quelque sorte à ta place, que c'était normal que tu sois seul et triste. Ça m'a frappé tout d'un coup, J'étais là à me plaindre parce que je savais que j'aimais les garçons mais je ne voulais le dire à personne par peur de rejet, je sortais avec Cho seulement pour sauver les apparences, mais toi... Tu étais toujours là pour sauver tout le monde, risquer ta vie pour protéger les autres, mais qui était là pour te protéger _toi_? Qui se souciait que tu sois heureux? Qui donc allait se démener pour te faire sourire? Alors j'ai décidé... Non j'ai _voulu_ que ça soit moi. J'ai voulu être celui qui éclairerait tes yeux, j'ai voulu être celui qui te protégerait contre le monde, j'ai voulu être important pour toi. Tu te demandes pourquoi toi? Parce qu'il n'y a personne au monde qui mérites d'être aimé autant que toi. Et tu es tellement beau... Tu sais même pas à quel point tu es attirant...

Cédric posa sa main sur la joue de Harry et la caressa avec son pouce. Harry lui était incapable de parler. Tout ce qu'avait dit Cédric était tellement beau. Harry pris le visage de Cédric entre ses mains et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était aussi doux que dans son rêve. Peut-être même plus encore, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était réel. Quand il fut à bout de souffle Harry s'éloigna un peu de Cédric mais il décida d'aller se blottir contre son torse. Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps dans un confortable silence, appréciant la présence de l'autre. Harry était tellement bien qu'il ne sentit même pas ses paupières se fermer alors qu'il tomba dans un sommeil paisible.

0o0o0o0o0

Jour 4

Harry se réveilla en sachant immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il ne savait pas où il était mais il était confortable, dans un lit chaux, moelleux et les draps sentaient très bon. Il sortit sa tête de sous les couvertures pour reconnaître les murs lumineux de la chambre de Cédric. Alors sa soirée avec lui s'était vraiment passée. Harry s'assit sur le lit en souriant, le soleil, toujours aussi éblouissant, réchauffait la pièce. Harry regarda autour de lui, trouvant la chambre encore plus accueillante que la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Il regarda le lit mais vit que Cédric n'y était pas. Il allait se lever quand l'intéressé entra dans la chambre avec un cabaret plein de nourriture. Quand il vit Harry Cédric sourit.

C- Tu es réveillé, super. J'amène le petit déjeuner au lit, tu ne l'as pas demandé mais je me doutais que ça te ferait plaisir.

Après avoir déposé le cabaret sur la table de nuit il grimpa sur le lit et s'approcha de Harry.

C- Bon matin!

Il embrassa délicatement Harry. Quand il recula un peu Harry grogna et se remit à embrasser Cédric. Harry retomba sur l'oreiller, Cédric l'embrassant toujours. Harry passe ses mains sur le t-shirt de Cédric jusqu'à les glisser en dessous. Cédric s'éloigna prudemment.

C- On va s'arrêter là pour le moment...

H- Pourquoi?

C- Parce que si ça va trop loin je pourrai plus m'arrêter...

H Mais je ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête!

C- Si, il le faut. Et puis ton petit déjeuner va refroidir!

Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit une moue boudeuse.

C- Allez ne fais pas cette tête bébé, on a plein de temps pour ça. Mange, je t'ai amené des crêpes au chocolat, je sais que tu adores ça!

Harry voulait encore montré son mécontentement, mais devant le sourire de Cédric et l'odeur des crêpes, il ne put résister bien longtemps. Il engloutit les crêpes joyeusement avec Cédric qui avait passé un de ses bras autour des épaules Harry, l'attirant contre lui.

C- Alors... Que fait on aujourd'hui?

H- Sais pas, tu as une idée?

C- En fait j'aurais bien aimé te montrer quelque chose, un endroit que j'ai découvert en marchant dans la forêt. C'est très joli et on pourrait y rester pour y discuter un petit moment qu'en dit tu? Au fond tu décides je suis censé faire tout ce que tu veux!

H- Ça me semble parfait. Je vais me changer et on se rejoint à la cabane de Hagrid ok?

C- Ok chéri. À tout à l'heure.

Après un rapide baiser Harry quitta à regret la douce chaleur du lit de Cédric pour se diriger vers son dortoir. Il passa le portrait de la grosse dame et fut envahit par des sifflement et des cris.

S- Alors Harry c'était qui? De qu'elle maison? Allez Harry dit nous son nom!

H- Euh... Son nom?

S- Oui le nom de la fille avec qui tu as passé la nuit!

H- La fille... Ouais... Euh... Il n'y a aucune fille Seamus.

S- Mais oui c'est ça! Où as tu passé la nuit alors?

H- Ailleurs qu'ici...

S- Oh allez dit le nous on est tes potes on a pas de secrets, quel est son nom?

H- Je te jure qu'il n'y a aucune fille Seamus!

S- Pff! Menteur! Mais bon je te laisses ton intimité que tu chéri tant et je te laisses tranquille... Pour l'instant.

D- Il ne veut peut-être pas le dire parce qu'elle est à Serpentard...

F- Euh... Dean... La seule fille qui est restée pendant les vacances et qui est à Serpentard c'est Pansy...

G- Et j'ose espérer que Harry a plus de goût que ça...

He- Oh mon dieu j'ai eu l'image mentale la plus dégoûtante qui existe...

Gi- Je crois que je vais être malade...

H- Je n'ai A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T pas passé la nuit avec Pansy! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas bien!

N- Merci merlin tes gosses ne ressembleront pas à des bouledogues écrasés sur la route!

H- Bon sang vous avez vraiment des idées de détraqués! Pansy Parkinson! C'est... Impensable! Et franchement traumatisant! Je vais me changer et ne me sortez plus jamais des trucs pareils!

S- Je suis sure que peut importe qui c'est la personne est super canon!

Gi- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Ginny avait dit ça entre ses dents en faisant un clin d'oeil complice à Hermione qui pouffa de rire en acquiescant.

Ron lui avait regardé la scène en silence, ce qui est un miracle pour lui, et décida de suivre Harry dans leur dortoir.

R- Je te connais Harry, plus que les autres, c'est peut-être pour ça que pour une fois c'est pas moi l'aveugle. Tu as passé la nuit dehors, si tu t'était juste endormi quelque part tu l'aurais dit, si tu dit rien c'est parce que tu as effectivement passé la nuit avec quelqu'un Mais tu as juré a Seamus qu'il n'y avait aucune fille et tu n'es pas un menteur... Alors c'est qu'il y a un garçon c'est ça?

Harry avala sa salive péniblement. Depuis quand Ron était si intuitif? Il n'osait pas regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux, par peur de rejet. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Cédric avait voulu garder ce coté de lui secret à ses amis.

R- Qui ne parle pas consent... Bon... Diggory?

Harry gardait toujours le silence en regardant ses chaussures.

R- J'aimerais que tu me répondes avec des mots Harry... Alors c'est Cédric?

H- Oui...

Harry n'avait pas reconnu sa propre voix prononcer ce tout petit mot mais qui devenait soudain lourd de sens. Il entendit Ron prendre une grande inspiration et attendit le moment fatidique où les insultes de son meilleur ami, son frère, pleuvraient.

R- Il te traite bien au moins?

Harry leva la tête et regarda Ron avec étonnement. Ron lui se contenta de rouler les yeux.

R- C'est l'amour qui te rend idiot ou quoi? Est ce que Cédric te traite comme il faut, est ce qu'il est avec toi juste pour être avec Harry Potter, est ce qu'il est gentil avec toi?

H- Euh... Oui, oui! Il est très gentil et il se fiche que je sois Harry Potter, je suis juste Harry.

R- Bon... Alors je crois que ça va aller dans ce cas... Laisser moi quelques jours pour m'habituer à l'idée avant de vous lécher les amygdales devant moi ok?

H- Ok euh... Merci Ron...

R- De rien vieux... Euh... Je...

Ron s'approcha de Harry et lui donna une petite claque sur l'épaule, geste d'affection ultime pour lui.

R- Je suis content pour toi... Tu vas le voir là?

H- Oui je me change et je le rejoins.

R- Je te couvre...

Harry sourit à Ron qui lui rendit son sourire avant de retourner en bas. Quand il allait se déshabiller il vit une autre tête rousse passer le pas de porte.

Gi- Ton jean bleu foncé avec ta chemise verte, elle met tes yeux en valeurs.

Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant et redescendit en bas. Harry mit ce que Ginny, qui était décidément de très bon conseil, lui avait dit de mettre. Et redescendit rejoindre les autres. Il allait sortir de la salle commune quand il entendit Seamus se moquer de lui.

S- Alors on retourne voir sa belle?

R- Par merlin non! Il a une retenue avec Rogue.

D- Qu'à tu fais cette fois?

R- Pendant la bagarre d'hier avec Neville, Crabbe et Goyle, il accuse Harry de ne pas avoir aidé Malfoy à régler le problème.

N- Mais... Tu n'étais même pas là! Tess est allé chercher Cédric c'est tout!

R- Depuis quand Rogue a besoins de bonne raisons pour punir Harry?

F- Je trouve que tu t'es fait pas mal beau...

G- Pour une retenue...

F- En particulier avec Rogue...

G- Tout a fait d'accord!

F- En particulier quand on sait...

G- Que les professeurs sont tous en réunion semestrielle...

F- Et ce toute la journée...

G- Voila pourquoi les préfets sont tous de garde aujourd'hui.

S- Alors? Qui va tu voir en ce bel après-midi ensoleillé?

H- Je euh...

R- Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'était pas tes oignons Seamus?

S- Je crois que je vais t'accompagner Harry! Il fait si beau dehors!

R- Reviens ici Seamus!

S- Mais!

R- Il n'y a pas de mais! Je te rappelles que tu dois faire tout ce que je veux alors t'assoit ton cul sur le canapé et tu la fermes!

S- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir!

R- T'avais qu'à être meilleur au quidditch!

S- Hermione! Tu aides toujours les exploités! Aide moi!

He- Désolé Seamus, je suis d'accord avec Ron, tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas, bon après-midi Harry, peut importe ce que tu feras.

H- Merci Hermione.

Harry sortit de la salle commune rapidement et se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid qui n'était heureusement pas visible de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Arrivé à destination il eut le souffle coupé. Cédric se tenait dos contre la cabane habillé d'un jeans et d'une chemise blanche en partie ouverte et les manches roulées aux coudes. Harry eu une brusque vision de son rêve et oublia pendant quelques secondes comment respirer. Quand cette fonction vitale lui revint il ne put que murmurer.

H- Tu es magnifique...

Cédric eu un petit sourire et s'approcha de Harry.

C- Toi aussi tu es tout beau, c'est pour moi? Même si ça ne prend pas grand chose pour te rendre superbe.

Harry piqua un fard monstre et ne réussit que sortir quelques balbutiements.

H- Alors... Où c'est l'endroit?

C- Vient...

Cédric prit Harry par la main et l'entraîna vers la forêt.

H- Tu n'étais pas censé resté au château? Les jumeaux on dit que tous les préfets étaient de garde toute la journée.

C- Tess me remplace aujourd'hui, elle semblait ravie de faire le tour de garde avec Draco, nous y voila.

Harry s'arracha de sa contemplation de Cédric pour regarder une petite clairière avec une chute d'eau et de gros rochers à ses pieds qui semblait faire office de banc naturel. De grands arbres entourait l'endroit de tous les cotés mais laissait une grande place au milieu pour laisser la clairière se baigner de soleil. Harry sentit Cédric l'enlacer par derrière.

C- Alors ça te plait?

H- C'est merveilleux... Comment as tu trouvé cet endroit?

C- Je marche souvent dans la forêt interdite.

H- Et tu ne comprends pas le sens du mot interdit?

Cédric eu un rire franc.

C- Je ne crois pas que la forêt soit aussi dangereuse que ça. Il faut seulement mettre des limites au terrain de Poudlard sinon les étudiants iraient partout. Et puis je préfère ne pas me mettre trop d'interdit... Après tout je ne devrais même pas être avec toi en ce moment, en tous cas pas dans cette position...

H- Comment ça?

C- Je te rappelle que tu as 14 ans, c'est jeune, trop jeune, on va dire que je suis un pervers.

H- Tu en as seulement 17...

C- Ça ne fait peut-être que 3 ans de différence mais c'est un fossé énorme à notre age. Ça ne serais pas du tout pareil si tu en avais 22 et moi 25 par exemple.

H- Me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent bien dire.

C- J'aimerais avoir ton courage.

H- Tu l'as déjà

C- Pas vraiment non, si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur d'affronter mon père sur ce sujet là.

H- Mais voyons, c'est ton père, il t'aimeras toujours peut importe qui tu aimes!

C- Je suis sûr qu'il m'aimerait toujours, mais il serait tellement déçu! Je suis enfant unique, si je suis gay ça veut dire pas de petits enfants. Il a un chemin tout tracé pour moi, une femme, des tas de gamins et il veut me voir devenir ministre de la magie! Je n'ai aucune envie de me lancer en politique, alors si je lui annonce qu'en plus les femmes ne me font pas vraiment envie...

H- Tu ne dois pas vivre en fonction des choix de tes parents, ce sont tes choix et tes envies que tu dois suivre. Bon tu n'auras jamais de femme à tes cotés et alors? Tu auras un homme qui t'aimeras très fort n'est ce pas suffisant? Et puis tu pourras avoir une ribambelle d'enfants adoptés si tu veux! Il y a pleins d'enfants qui attendent un foyer où on les aimeras, j'en sais quelque chose. Et je suis sûre que ton père sera très fier de toi peut importe le métier que tu choisiras. Tu y as déjà pensé? À ce que tu voudrais faire?

C- Si Binns peut se décider à quitter son poste j'adorerais être professeur d'histoire de la magie. Cette matière me passionne.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Harry Cédric éclata de rire.

C- L'histoire de la magie me passionne mais pas celle de Binns, non ça c'est plutôt soporifique.

H- Je suis certain que tu ferais un excellent prof, je voudrais suivre tous tes cours!

C- Hum... Pas une bonne idée! Tu serais tout le temps en retenue! Je voudrais trop passer mes soirées avec toi.

H- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça!

Harry déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Cédric pour appuyer ses dires.

H- Sérieusement Cédric, je crois que tu devrais en parler à ton père. Tu ne pourras jamais être pleinement heureux si tu ne lui montres pas le vrai toi.

C- Mais où va tu donc chercher tant de sagesse?

H- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée...

Cédric rit et embrasse les cheveux de Harry.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi serré l'un contre l'autre, juste à discuter et profiter du moment.

0o0o0o0o0

Cédric et Harry étaient entrain de rentrer au château quand ils entendirent du grabuge dans le hall. Ils entendaient Hermione crier aux gens de les laisser passer. Les amoureux s'approchèrent pour voir Ron et Seamus supporter Draco, visiblement mal en point.

C- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

R- J'en ai aucune idée, on se promenait au quatrième étage quand on la trouvé comme ça, apparemment il s'est fait passé à tabac, on soupçonne fortement Crabbe et Goyle.

Draco toussa ce qui envoya du sang par terre.

S- Tiens bon vieux on t'amène à l'infirmerie.

He- Allez! Laissez passer! POUSSEZ-VOUS!

C- Clark! Va chercher Tess! Neville va chercher Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue! Ron, Seamus, suivez moi avec Draco, Hermione et Harry aussi. Les autres DÉGAGEZ!

Le leadership naturel de Cédric fit rapidement effet et la foule se dissipa. Cédric les dirigea vers l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh les accueillit avec un regard d'horreur en voyant Draco. Après avoir installé Draco dans un lit elle jeta tout le monde dehors. Ils attendirent dans le couloir dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles. Dix minutes plus tard Tess arriva suivit de Clark.

T- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

R- On croit qu'il s'est fait tabasser par des Serpentards...

T- Par merlin non...

Cédric prit son amie dans ses bras.

C- Ça va aller petite puce tu vas voir, madame Pomfresh va s'occuper de lui.

Du- Excusez-moi jeunes gens.

Dumbledore venait d'arriver suivit de McGonagall et de Rogue. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie avant d'en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard.

T- Alors? Ça va aller?

Du- Oui Mlle Gilmore, Mr Malefoy va très bien s'en sortir, quelques côtes cassées et des hématomes mais rien de bien grave, Madame Pomfresh va le garder avec elle pour la nuit afin de s'assurer que tout ira bien. Malheureusement, je crois bien que Mr Malefoy n'est plus en sécurité chez les Serpentards.

S- Si je peux me permettre Monsieur... Crabbe et Goyle ne s'en sortiront quand même pas si facilement?

Du- Si il s'avère que ce sont vraiment les responsables de ceci il va s'en dire qu'ils seront renvoyés. Mais j'ai bien peur que cette histoire se saura aux delà d'eux, et qu'une certaine antipathie naîtra envers Mr Malefoy chez les autres Serpentards aussi.

C- Il n'aura qu'à venir chez les Poufsouffles alors.

Du- En êtes vous sûr Mr Diggory?

Cl- Chez les Poufsouffles de l'aide est toujours apportés à ceux qui en ont besoin.

C- Et puis soyons sérieux, on est la seule maison qui acceptera de le prendre.

Du- Vous avez sûrement raison... J'envoierai les elfes mettre les affaires de Mr Malefoy dans votre maison. Évidemment celui ci restera un Serpentard mais seulement pour ses cours, nous ne pouvons changer la maison d'un élève comme ça, mais il aura plein accès à votre salle commune et à son dortoir chez les Poufsouffle.

C- Très bien.

Du- Merveilleux, ceci est une affaire réglée, j'avertirai Pomona de cette nouvelle situation. Minerva, suivez moi je vous prie et Rogue, je crois que nous auront je le crains besoin d'un peu de Véritaserum pour tirer cette histoire au clair.

Cl- Je vais aller m'assurer que les affaires de Draco iront au bon endroit et qu'il ai son coin dans son dortoir.

C- Ok merci Clark.

T- Je viens avec toi.

Cédric serra légèrement le bras de Tess pour lui montrer son support, Tess lui rendit un petit sourire avant de suivre Clark. Harry regarda Cédric. Il n'y avait que les Poufsouffles pour être sympa au point de prendre Malefoy sous leur toit. Mais en même temps... Bon ok Malefoy était parfois le pire des enfoiré mais de là à ce qu'il se fasse battre par ses camarades...

Cédric vit que Harry semblait perturbé. Il s'approcha mais oublia qu'il avait un public et porta sa main à la joue de Harry pour la caresser avec son pouce.

C- Ça va aller?

Harry soupira.

H- Qu'elle semaine...

C- Tu l'as dit.

S- CE QUE JE PEUX ÊTRE CON! Tu me l'as dit pourtant! ''Il n'y a aucune fille Seamus!'' J'aurais du me douter que c'était un mec! Désolée vieux je suis lent à la détente parfois! Mais pourquoi ne l'a tu pas dit? Il y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte! Tu sort avec le gars le plus canon de l'école, j'entend déjà les cris de protestation des filles qui crèvent de jalousie d'ici, et je suis sûr qu'il y aura quelques cris de garçons aussi!

N- Merlin ça va être l'émeute totale!

S- Voyons le bon coté des choses toutes ses filles ont pourra leur donner une épaule pour pleurer.

Et les deux partirent en discutant des moyens de tirer profit de la situation au maximum. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

He- Ah les mecs! Bonne soirée, tu viens Ron?

R- Ouaip! Et n'oublie pas Harry les quelques jours que tu as promis!

C- Quelques jours pour quoi?

H- Avant de s'embrasser devant lui, histoire qu'il encaisse le choc.

C- Ah ok... Au moins tout le monde à l'air de bien le prendre.

H- En effet, c'est bien... Je ne me serais pas vu cacher ça des mois à mes amis.

C- Tu viens dormir dans ma chambre?

H- T'avais-je dit à quel point je trouve ça génial que tu sois préfet?

C- Cool non?

H- Je vais chercher un pyjama et je te rejoins.

Après un saut éclair à son dortoir où Seamus lui demanda avec une très grande subtilité si Cédric savait se servir de son manche à balai, ce à quoi Harry ne pu répondre de façon cohérente se contentant de piquer un fard monstre et de trébucher en voulant partir trop vite, il entra finalement dans la chambre Cédric toujours en étant rouge pivoine. Cédric qui lisait tranquillement une revue de Quidditch en l'attendant leva les yeux vers lui.

C- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives bébé? Tu es tout rouge.

H- Je n'ai pas fini d'entendre les allusions sexuelles de Seamus...

C- Il est vraiment temps qu'il se trouve une copine.

H- Je crois aussi.

C- Allez vient!

H- Attend...

Harry fit un signe vers son pyjama qu'il tenait toujours et Cédric détourna les yeux vers sa revue pour laisser Harry enfiler son pyjama. Ensuite Harry grimpa sur le lit et alla se blottir dans les bras de Cédric.

H- Tu aurais pu regarder tu sais...

C- Je ne préfère pas... Je pourrais plus me contrôler...

H- Tu n'as pas besoin de te contrôler!

C- Du calme mon petit lion! On va faire les choses par étapes veux tu? On va y aller doucement, pour faire les choses correctement.

H- J'ai envie de toi.

C- Je sais trésor, moi aussi mais on fera certaines choses bientôt, mais je ne voudrais pas brûler notre relation juste comme elle commence.

H- Hum... Ok alors... Mais bientôt hein?

C- Promis, allez maintenant fait dodo! Et n'oublie pas que demain est la dernière journée du pari. Bonne nuit chéri.

Harry marmonna un bonne nuit ensommeillé et sombra dans les bras de morphée.

0o0o0o0o0

Jour 5, dernier jour du pari, retour des élèves.

Harry se réveilla le premier dans la chaleur des bras de Cédric. Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui mais son estomac criait famine. Harry voulu sortir du lit doucement pour laisser Cédric dormir mais celui ci ouvrit les yeux et rattrapa Harry par la taille.

C- Bon matin beauté.

H- Je voulais te laisser dormir! Ah et bon matin.

C- Trop tard je suis réveillé. Tu veux que je t'emmène ton petit-déjeuner?

H- Nan... Je veux aller manger dans la grande salle avec les autres mais je veux un baiser par contre!

C- Demandez et vous recevrez.

Il attira Harry contre lui et l'embrassa.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry était assis aux cotés de Cédric à la table de la grande salle, officialisant leur relation. En tout cas quand Cédric avait passer un bras autour de son épaule pour lui embrasser les cheveux il n'y avait eu plus de doute possible quand à la nature de leur relation mais personne n'avait fait de commentaires. Même Draco semblait à court d'insulte. Parlant de lui il était sorti le matin même. Il avait un hématome au menton et un pansement au sourcil. Un trop plein de médicaments magiques étant nuisibles Madame Pomfresh avait sûrement du préférer guérir les plus petites blessures à la moldu.

Une grande chouette huppée vient déposer une lettre devant Draco. Celui ci n'eut pas l'air étonné du tout ouvrit la lettre avant de faire un petit sourire et de déposer sa lettre sur la table.

T- Alors?

D- Oh il dit simplement que je ne suis plus un Malfoy.

Cl- Quoi?!? Mais il ne peut pas te renier comme ça?

D- Du calme! Mon père a fait des choses horribles, je ne le défendrai pas la dessus mais il fait ce qu'il peut. C'est sa façon de m'aider. Si je ne suis plus un Malfoy pour tout le monde alors je ne serai pas obligé de devenir un mangemort. Ça fait 2 ans que ma mère le harcèle pour qu'il trouve une solution. Je la lui ai donné sur un plateau d'argent.

Il sourit à Tess avant de lui prendre la main.

F- HAHA! TU ME DOIS 5 GALLIONS GEORGE!

Cl- Mais attend! Ça veut dire quoi que tu ne pourras pas retourner chez toi?

D- Bien sur que si, il a pas le choix je suis mineur. Il dira sûrement à ses copains mangemort à quel point il m'a violemment torturé et privé de nourriture dans ses cachots et qu'il a fait disparaître les traces pour pas qu'on se pose de question à Poudlard. Et à 17 ans l'age où je pourrais devenir mangemort et aussi celui de ma majorité, il me ''reniera'' pour de bon, enfin ça sera la version officielle. On verra à ce moment là.

Cl- Tu es sûr?

D- Si je savais que j'avais une raison de m'inquiéter je ne serais pas aussi calme. Ça va aller ma mère ne le laissera jamais me renié pour de vrai, dans le langage tordu père fils de Lucius Malfoy, tu n'es plus un Malfoy veut dire, je suis content pour toi mon fils, sois heureux je t'aime. Maman refuse catégoriquement que je devienne un mangemort, et mon père aime plus ma mère et moi que le seigneur des ténèbre, de toute façon j'ai aucune envie de servir qui que ce soit, j'ai déjà donné pendant 5 jours ça me suffit!

T- Tu es entrain de me comparer à tu-sais-qui là?

D- Mais non chérie! Toi c'est pas pareil ça me dérange pas tant que ça de faire ce que tu veux, mais je n'aime pas trop la servitude non plus, j'ai disons pas vraiment été élevé comme ça.

Du- Excusez moi de vous dérangez mes chers élèves mais j'ai une annonce à faire. Au vue des derniers évènements je dois vous annoncer que sous l'effet du véritaserum, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson ont avoués s'être violemment attaqué à Draco Malefoy, ils sont donc renvoyés de Poudlard. Étant donné la situation nous avons crus également plus prudent de placer Mr Malefoy chez les Poufsouffle qui l'ont accueillis les bras ouverts. Ce sont de tels élans de générosité qui me donne foi en notre avenir, merci les Poufsouffle! Sur ce profitez bien de votre dernière journée de vacances!

0o0o0o0o0

Au retour des élèves il y eu une véritable onde de choc au vu de tout les changements. Harry Potter le survivant sortait avec le golden boy de Poudlard Cédric Diggory. Draco Malefoy lui sortait avec une Poufsouffle de parents moldus Tess Gilmore. On racontait que Draco n'était plus le prince des Serpentard et qu'il se serrait même fait battre, le renvoi de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson ne venant que confirmer cette rumeur. En plus il ne dormirait plus dans sa maison mais bien dans celle des Poufsouffle!

Lavande Brown, Miss potin par excellence qui savait tout avant tout le monde, jurait qu'elle ne quitterait plus jamais l'école pendant les vacances puisque que tout ce passait là. Non mais! Neville Londubat avait su pour les deux nouveaux couples de Poudlard avant elle! C'était un affront, une insulte! Harry et Cédric en plus... On ne fait pas plus croustillant comme nouvelle!

Harry marchait rapidement vers la chambre de Cédric sous le regard de ce qu'il croyait être tous les élèves de cette foutu école. Arrivé enfin à destination il murmura le mot de passe et entra rapidement, poussant un soupir de soulagement dès qu'il referma la porte et se tourna vers le décor unique de la chambre de Cédric.

C- Ça va aller?

H- J'ai bien cru que tout le monde me regardait!!! Toutes les filles gloussaient en plus! Apparemment c'est mignon et super tendance d'être gay!

C- Je crois que c'est plutôt sortir avec toi qui es tendance!

H- Voilà donc pourquoi tu es avec moi!

C- Que veut tu je suis un mec à la page moi!

Harry alla poser sa tête sur le torse de Cédric.

H- J'ai cru que cette journée ne finirait pas.

C- Tu tiens le coup?

H- Ouais ça va aller, c'est juste que tout est allé tellement vite, mais ça va se calmer dans quelques temps, quand les gens se seront habitués.

C- Ça ne pourra qu'aller mieux. Au fait tu n'as pas beaucoup utilisé ton pouvoir sur moi pendant le pari...

H- C'était inutile...

Harry releva la tête pour regarder Cédric dans les yeux.

H- J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux.

Et il embrassa tendrement son amour.

0o0o0o0o0

10 ans plus tard

C- Et voilà comment il y a quatre ans le Seigneur des ténèbres fut détruit une fois pour toutes. Par la main de Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, votre bien-aimé directeur et accessoirement mon merveilleux mari. Le cours est terminé, n'oubliez pas vos 10 centimètres de parchemin sur mon bureau lundi. Bon week-end!

Cédric fit à sa classe son sourire qui faisait soupirer toutes les adolescentes en pamoison devant lui. Une fois sa classe vide il ferma sa porte et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

D- Hey Cédric! Alors tu es surveillant pour Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end?

C- Non malheureusement Draco je ne serai pas parmi vous!

S- C'est ça quand on couche avec le patron!

C- C'est pas beau la jalousie Seamus!

S- Tu as découvert mon secret! Ne le dit surtout pas à Ginny! Elle aurait le coeur brisé de savoir que son mari désire si ardemment coucher avec Harry Potter!

Gi- Je suis derrière toi mon amour!

S- Ma chérie!!! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je peux tout t'expliquer!

Gi- Tu sais que tu es un crétin?

S- Tu as épousé ce crétin ma princesse!

Gi- Ouais et chaque jour je me demande pourquoi...

D- Moi aussi d'ailleurs!

Gi- Ah oui! C'est vrai! Je t'ai épousé parce que Cédric n'était plus disponible!

S- Pff! Je suis cent fois mieux que lui! Pas d'offense Cédric!

C- Pas de problème, sur ce je vais aller voir ton fantasme Seamus! Bonne soirée!

Cédric quitta le groupe qui riait. Devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Il dit le mot de passe et entra dans le bureau de Harry. Celui ci était assis et paraissait chercher un document quelconque.

Harry avait eu le poste de directeur de Poudlard après la guerre. Tout le monde voulait qu'il devienne ministre de la magie directement mais la politique, tout comme Cédric, lui faisait autant envie que d'embrasser un verracrasse . Il avait donc décidé d'accepter le poste à la tête de Poudlard, sa première vraie maison.

Après la guerre Dumbledore avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite et tout le corps professoral avait suivi le mouvement. Il avait même réussi à convaincre Binns qu'il avait trouvé la parfaite maison qu'il pourrait hanter à loisir.

Harry avait donc du trouver de nouveaux professeurs. Cédric avait bien sûr eu celui d'histoire de la magie, Harry savait que c'était son rêve et il adorait son travail tout autant que la matière qu'il enseignait. Il était aussi le directeur de la maison des Poufsouffle. Hermione, sa directrice adjointe, avait succédé à McGonagall à la Métamorphose. Ron en plus de sa tâche de directeur de la maison des Gryffondors, s'occupait du cours de vol. Neville s'occupait de la seule chose pour laquelle il était doué: la botanique. Ginny donnait le cours de sortilèges et Seamus, son mari s'occupait de l'étude des moldus. Luna, directrice de la maison des Serdaigles, donnait avec un plaisir non dissimulé le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Draco quant à lui donnait Potion en plus de diriger la maison des Serpentards. Harry et lui, bien qu'ils ne seraient jamais des amis proches, avaient appris à se respecter et à s'entendrent. Il faut dire que la menace d'absence totale de relations sexuelles de la part de leurs partenaires respectifs si ils ne trouvaient pas le moyen de s'entendre avait grandement amélioré leurs relations. Tess s'occupait de Défense contre les forces du mal (oh ironie du sort vu son mari et surtout son beau-père!). Clark s'était vu offrir le poste de professeur d'arithmancie.

Harry leva les yeux et sourit à la vue de Cédric.

C- Beaucoup de travail?

H- C'est du boulot faire tourner une école! Mais je continuerai lundi.

C- Prêt à y aller?

H- Oui. Ah au fait n'oublies pas que nous allons dîner chez tes parents demain.

C- Comment pourrais-je oublier? Ma mère m'a envoyé 12 hiboux-express en deux jours pour s'assurer que le plat qu'elle ferait serait bien ton préféré et que la nappe rouge bordeaux qu'elle avait choisi était bien de te couleur préféré etc. Mais je n'y peux rien ma mère t'adores!

Harry rit et prit la main de Cédric. Ils sortirent de la cheminée pour se retrouver dans leur maison, charmante, chaleureuse et accueillante (décorée par Ginny bien entendu). Leur havre de paix personnel où ils se rendaient tous les soirs après le boulot.

C Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des devoirs à corriger!

H- Attend! J'ai travaillé fort mais je suis resté assis toute la journée j'aurais bien besoin d'un massage...

Harry eu un petit sourire coquin et Cédric vit une lueur de luxure briller dans les yeux de son mari.

C- La correction attendra!

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargi. Cédric embrassa amoureusement Harry. Dix ans maintenant où il avait eu le bonheur de partager la vie de celui qu'il aimait.

C- Je t'aime Harry.

H- Moi aussi je t'aime Cédric.

Il était tellement heureux. Même après dix ans il ne croyait pas à sa chance. Il se réveillait tout les matins aux cotés de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et c'était une sensation merveilleuse.

C'était... Magique.

Fin

Bon sang il est 4 heures du mat!!! Je suis épuisée!!! Bon ben voila j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais Lucius est trop sympa et remarquer bien que Draco aussi mais le but c'était de faire un truc mignon tout plein. Et je me voyait mal faire un truc mignon avec Lucius qui débarque à Poudlard pour répandre le sang de Tess sur les murs et de forcer Draco à devenir un mangemort alors voila.

Pour les noms des persos j'ai aucune imagination pour ça alors je l'ai ai piqué à des séries que j'adores: tess (roswell), clark (smallville), lucas (one tree hill), chase (house).

Donc comme on dit parler en en bien parler en en mal mais parlez en! Review SVP ayez pitié d'une auteuse à l'approche de noël!

Amourlafolle: Eh oui ils sont encore mariés! Désolée, c'était pas prévu du tout à la base mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mes doigt on écrit tout seul mon cerveau contrôlait plus rien!

Sur ce bizoux tout plein à tout le monde et Joyeux noël et une magnifique année 2009 remplie de bonheur, de joie et de paix!

Votre auteuse qui peut pas s'empêcher de faire de la guimauve avec un Cédric qui ne meure pas et le marié à Harry chéri!

Tess


End file.
